Opening Sequence
The Opening Sequence 'plays before every episode of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment, usually after Chris does a short recap of the previous episode. Just like the original seasons, the tune ''I Wanna Be Famous is played. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The opening theme music began to play as the cameras burst through the gates to McLean Studios. Paparazzi crowded on both sides of the pathway, cameras flashing and fans screaming. The group parted to reveal CHRIS MCLEAN' whining to 'RACHEL CLAIRE, who was standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a microphone, a bored expression on her face. Dear Mom and Dad I’m doing fine, The camera butted in between Chris and Rachel Claire and moved towards the front doors of The Hotel. The doors swung open to reveal '''JOSH sitting on an armchair in the lobby. When he noticed the camera, he scrambled to get up and escape it, accidentally flipping his chair backwards. You guys are on my mind, The camera traveled over the flipped over chair, briefly glancing down at the disoriented Josh on the ground as it continued into the kitchen. ERIC pulled an overflowing pot off of the stove, but he burned his hands and dropped it on the ground. As he shook his hands out and swore, CHEF HATCHET 'lurked behind him, glowering at the mess. ''You asked me what I wanted to be, And now I think the answer is plain to see, The camera exited the cafeteria and headed upstairs to the second floor, where '''ELENA and GABE were arguing in the hallway. Elena turned sharply on her heel and flipped her hair at Gabe. The camera followed her into a nearby room, turning around just in time to see the door slam in Gabe’s face. I wanna be famous. The camera rushed past Elena and out an open window. It dropped down to an open field of grass, where CARA and CAMILLE were sitting. Cara picked up an insect from the grass and held it out to Camille. Camille screeched at the sight of it and quickly got to her feet, grass staining the bottom of her dress in the process. I wanna live close to the sun, The camera moved towards the sets and zoomed into the window of the ‘50s Diner, where''' OPHELIA and VICTOR' were sharing a milkshake. ''Pack your bags ‘cause I’ve already won, The camera traveled between their faces and out the swinging door of the diner. AVERY ran past screaming, tossing both of her shoes at the flying metal contraption on her tail. She exited off one side of the screen, and ZACK entered from the other with a joystick in hand, snickering at his invention. Everything to prove, Nothing in my way, The camera flew around Zack and into the auditorium of the high school set. WES stood on the stage playing his guitar, unaware that a rope was wound around his foot. Suddenly, the rope pulled tight, and Wes was pulled up towards the ceiling. He was left hanging upside down, and ISAAC popped out from behind the curtain, clutching his sides in laughter. I’ll get there one day, The camera zipped around Isaac’s head and out the back door. On the high school set’s athletic field, RISTY dribbled a soccer ball. She kicked it to where''' ROBERT' stood in the goal, but he was distracted by something in the distance and it bounced off his head. '''Cause I wanna be famous. The camera turned to show the bleachers, where DONNA was reading a book. As she turned the page, SEBASTIAN popped up beside her and leaned his arm on her shoulder with a smirk. She jerked to the side, and he fell through the bleachers. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, The camera slipped through the slits in the bleachers and then scaled the winding stairs of the castle set to the tower, where MONIQUE 'was sewing a hem on a skirt that 'IRINA was wearing. Monique turned around to look at the outfit sketch taped to the wall behind her, accidentally pulling a string that was attached to the skirt with her. As she moved away, Irina was spun around as the fabric of the skirt quickly unraveled. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. The camera leaped out the window and headed towards the roof of the jailhouse set. At the peak of the roof, ALLISON sat on a piece of metal. As she pushed herself off to slide down the slope, the camera moved downward and showed ANGEL sitting on the stairs of the jail, mesmerized by the flame in his hand. Allison and her makeshift sled crashed through the roof above him, landing on top of the pyromaniac. His lighter dropped onto the grass, where it started a trail of flames. I wanna be, I wanna be, The camera continued past the jailhouse into the woods, where it found PAUL hiking with a compass and map in hand. Paul stopped to give the camera a friendly grin and a wave, but the trail of fire from Angel’s lighter ran along the dirt beside him and lit all of the trees around him aflame. Paul yelped and tossed his map into the air. It came down on top of the camera, which faded to white. I wanna be famous. The camera faded back in from the perspective of MINERVA's '''web cam as the theme was whistled. She adjusted the lens and then backed up to join her team. When she backed up, the scene was revealed to be the Team's Choice Awards. The Oscars were sitting on a set of bleachers on one side and The Emmys were on the other, Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Rachel Claire in the middle. At the last second, a group of paparazzi with cameras popped up from behind the stage and started taking pictures. As everybody scrambled, the camera zoomed out to the show the show’s logo in neon lights over their heads. Trivia﻿ *The characters' names are bolded and capitalized to make the theme song read in a mock script format. This is because if I ever get the time, I would love to illustrate the theme song in a comic format, and this is an easy way to quickly see which characters' scenes are coming up. *The opening includes all twenty-five main characters (the twenty-two contestants, Chris, Chef, and Rachel Claire). *In the final scene, most of the contestants are sitting next to the teammates who they have the most significant relationships with. The order that the contestants are sitting is: **On the left, '''The Oscars: Camille, Cara, Isaac, and Avery across the top row; Josh, Paul, and Irina on the second; and Robert, Angel, Allison, and Eric on the bottom. **On the right, The Emmys: Gabe, Elena, and Sebastian on the top row; Victor, Ophelia, Donna, and Wes across the second; and Zack, Risty, Monique, and Minerva on the bottom. *The opening sequence hints to many important interactions in the story, including Elena and Gabe, Camille and Cara, Ophelia and Victor, Donna and Sebastian, and Allison and Angel. *Several scenes in the opening sequence foreshadow events in the show: **Risty playing soccer and Donna watching from the bleachers on the high school set is taken from scenes in All I Want is Revenge. **Angel and Allison are sitting on the roof and stairs of the jailhouse, which ends up being their hide away in Fire Insults at Will. **The trap of Isaac's that Wes gets trapped in is identical to the one he falls for in Fire Insults at Will. **The sight of Minerva's web cam at the end hints at her blog. *Josh and Eric are the first two contestants seen in the opening. Ironically, they are the first two contestants to be voted out. Category:Miscellaneous